


A Demon's Dalliances - Elf Edition

by tothineownelfbetrue



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Elfo has an oral fixation, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, these tags do not apply to all chapters, use of candy in inappropriate ways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothineownelfbetrue/pseuds/tothineownelfbetrue
Summary: When a demon and elf really lov- no wait. These two idiots would never admit they're in love.  It's just friendship with some... interesting... benefits.or: that other weird fic that's just Luci and Elfo smut art.
Relationships: Elfo/Luci (Disenchantment)
Kudos: 25





	A Demon's Dalliances - Elf Edition

So, there was a demon and an elf. They banged. The end.


End file.
